


Who You Callin' Fish?

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: Gen, tw: almost drowning, tw: drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22709908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: An answer to this prompt:“You’re lucky I came by when I did, or else you’d be dead.” Vin studied his friend from her position in the pool. "Right now you're just more fish 'en anythin'." All things considered, he was taking the news that his friend had fallen in a pool and sprouted a tail fairly well. Looking at her again and then looking at the scene, he added. "Was this Vice related or somethin' else?" (innocentmanwithabounty)Fantasy AU with the premise of Miami Vice's Tale of the Goat- Only in this verse, Legba turns Tubbs into a Mermaid via injection.
Relationships: Platonic Friendship - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Who You Callin' Fish?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thenervetoservetheturn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thenervetoservetheturn).



She’d been wrestled forcefully to her knees before Maximillian LeFonse Legba. A well known Haitian gang leader who, by all accounts was supposed to be dead. She and Crockett greeted his remains as they went through customs. They had both borne witness to the body enclosed in the casket and even signed papers to attest to it. Ricki had even half-jokingly checked for the nonexistent pulse. Last time Tubbs checked, Legba wasn’t in possession of resurrection powers. What had he stumbled upon? Love potion number 9 where the ol’ hag Madame Ruth with the golden tooth got her viles crossed? Whatever the answer, it sure did beat the hell outta the undercover cop now at his mercy.

Perpetually watchful hues follow Legba as he descends forebodingly upon her like a hurricane. A needle of a questionable substance is displayed before her and his other minions- both the witting and unwitting. “Don’t do it.” She tersely urges, straining to keep her voice calm. She shrugs and fusses with all her strength, trying to seize the upper hand from the guards keeping her down. But the efforts are to no avail, allowing for a terrible pinch in the side of her neck.

The drumming of her heartbeat swells, raising rhythmic alarms in every corridor of her mind. Her evergreen and coffee hues which, had attentively been seeking out an exit since the moment of her capture, falter in their mission. The vibrant array of colors surrounding her grow hazy and dim until they all out cease to exist in a river of darkness.

Suddenly, her body is enveloped by a chilling cold. Lungs that had been effortlessly recycling air began to burn horribly causing Tubbs’s eyes to snap open. Water?! How in the world had she gotten there?! She can not recall. Struggling hands began to flail, eagerly pulling about for the surface. Her legs attempted to kick but there is a tangible resistance as if, she had become entangled in a tight net or hell even rolled in a carpet. The more she struggled, the less progress she seemed to be making towards reaching fresh air. Grasping a rope that had been lowered to her by Vin, Tubbs uses what little remains of her strength to emerge. Trembling hands grip the side of the pool as tightly as possible as she begins to sputter out chlorinated contents. He wasn’t wrong. Without his presence and the rope he’d thrown her, she would have drowned. She forces several sharp inhales to try and quiet the choking sounds.

“Fish!” Tubbs hoarsely bellows, brushing sopping ebony strands out of her face. Batting her eyes a few times to rid herself of clear crystalline orbs, she turns to gaze at the lower half of her own body. Sure enough, Vin’s assessment that had been interpreted as an ill-timed joke, happened to be correct. Where her legs had been there was now a long trail of aquamarine and pink scales connected to two oversized fins. She gives them an exploratory kick just in case her eyes were playing tricks on her. To her astonishment, she discovers that the fins are all too painfully real. This was definitely going to be fun to explain to Castillo, Crockett, and the rest of the Vice department when she couldn’t comprehend the change herself. ‘Legba’. Her semi-coherent mind offered. Her clouded hues turn upwards towards Vin with the introduction of his inquiry. “I know y… you won’t believe this,” Tubbs gulps, bouying herself as best she can. “Legba injected me with something before I blacked out.” Voodoo that had been a joke to her at the start of this case seemed far less humorous; given the surprising twist of circumstances. She doesn’t even mention that there could have been shady science or magic at play. Tubbs figures he is smart enough to arrive at that conclusion himself. Though internally, she personally preferred the shady science route because it could be more easily explained. Or could it?

She lowers herself in the water slightly, becoming aware that her expensive suit-jacket had been stripped from her and was probably discarded. Her blouse though it remained, clung clumsily to her dark skin. While the scales underneath the now transparent fabric concealed most of the important parts, it still exposed more of her figure than she was comfortable with. Whatever happened to her designer bustier- that was another mystery. One Tubbs was DEFINITELY going to kill Legba for.

Still, in spite of having more than ample oxygen being drawn into her lungs. Something is miserably awry!!! The Chlorine’s poison gradually sinks its white-hot tendrils into her veins spreading deeper and deeper with every pumping of her heart. The shimmering scales extending halfway down her body feel as though they are shriveling, and to her horror and wonderment, some are drifting lifelessly to the bottom of the pool. Just to be sure she wasn’t imagining things, Tubbs allows herself to dive down to inspect the collection. Dismayed she returns to the surface, semi-awkwardly adjusting to worming her legs in unison.

Hating to cause more shock than the appearance of a tail already had, Ricki peers up at him entreatingly. “Hey, man. I’m no expert, but I don’t think I’m supposed to be…shedding and wrinkling up like this.” Her words escape her far more calmly than they ought to. She can only vaguely recollect childhood fairytales involving mermaids but she is fairly confident that the scales serve a purpose. She props her arms up against the side of the pool so that she can rest her chin on the sun-scorched pavement at Vin’s feet. Tubbs really doesn’t want to inform him that everything feels like its burning because it seems absurd when she is quite literally surrounded by frigid water. Maybe, if she keeps her fins moving, she’ll get rid of the feeling of death. So, her flipper slowly bobs up and down and occasionally side to side.


End file.
